


Pretty Little Dame

by CrossoverMagicX



Category: Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Smut, bathhouse, groupsex, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossoverMagicX/pseuds/CrossoverMagicX
Summary: “I want to lay with you, narumi-san ....”Lay.Narumi couldn’t contain himself.Basically satake taking advantage of raidou with the ulterior motive of playing matchmaker between a mentor and his pupil.
Relationships: Kuzunoha Raidou XIV/Narumi Shouhei, Kuzunoha Raidou XIV/Satake Kenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Little Dame

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can’t believe a smut fic is the first work I choose to write and publish but this fandom is literally dead and I crave bottom raidou content so welcome to the horrid recess that is my mind.

“You best not become dependent on that **goon** for intel, Raidou. Nothing but trouble awaits from him.” Narumi straightens his collar and tie whilst giving his junior associate the eye.

Shouhei had been assigned another case directly from the agents of the Yatagarasu, and as usual, Raidou was immediately invested into the investigation, already evaluating which connection he’d use for maximum efficiency. Although he should have been used to it by now, Narumi couldn’t help but be both intrigued and disillusioned, the former being directed at Raidou’s haste and brilliance, latter being towards his own sloth. His assistant practically carried the agency since the Daidouji case, with that being established further on with the Kodokuno Marebito. The only gifts Narumi has left to his own devices is his charming nature, military training from the interwar period, and the bullets from Konnou-ya that only seem to put a mere dent in the threats which Raidou cuts through at ease.   
  


But despite what he may lack, Narumi is still very reputable and is one hell of a modern man. Or so he says to himself. The capital denizens enjoy his presence, minus the insurmountable debts he never seems to have enough for (sweet talking has been his noble steed). He showers his young pupil with imports of western brandy and fragrance, fit for the modern man. Even with his minimal speech, Raidou makes sure to spend time with Narumi, listening to his latest political reservations, or his obsessions over whatever new record he decided to indulge in for the gramophone by the office desk. It’s through this companionship and affection that Narumi makes sure to place a stern hand on Raidou when it comes to matters of safety. Regardless of how little he contributes to the supernatural of a case, Narumi is still the summoner’s boss, and his safety precedes everything. 

  
Which is why the capricious man objects to the idea of Raidou continuously consulting the biggest Yakuza on the block.

  
“i can hold my own, Narumi-san.” The late teen with ebony side britstles adorned his Yumizuki Imperial Uniform cap as he returned the curly haired brunette a deadpan stare. Raidou was well versed in the workings of the red-light district, so minimal concern ever arises from the occasional visit to The Haguro-gumi bathhouse. After all, Raidou _does_ make sure to throughly _reciprocate_ the favors he gets from Satake......

Yes. Yes, Raidou Kuzunoha XIV prostitutes himself to the Kantou Haguro-gumi for intel.   
  
He only ever fucks Satake completely, but he does give hotsy-totsy handies, and the occasional gawk gawk 3000, to the yakuza head’s subordinates. Voyerism, cum-shots, lewd photo shoots as a red-light district exclusive...he does it all, and with valid reason:

1\. No money required. The agency is always penny pinching, and it would be quite damning if the police were to see payouts to the largest criminal syndicate in town.

2\. Lousy police. The yakuza get the insider scoop thrice as fast as the police do, and as the protector of the capital, speed is the name of the game. 

3\. **He wants to fuck his boss.** Raidou Kuzunoha has an unrequited love for Shouhei Narumi. From his alluring and uncanny lopsided smirks, to his tailored western style suit that accentuates those God like shoulders, and that soft tender voice of affection he seems to pick up during their little afternoon pupil to mentor sessions....Raidou strains to avoid jumping the man. But due to the nature of their relationship and his role as the capital’s protector, that hope will never be realized. 

Satake picked up on this fact long ago. Aside from exploitation of the Kuzunoha pearls, he tries to serve as an outlet for the young summoner. “Forget about that bland ole gumshoe of yours. I’m well enough endowed for ya anyway.”. But even after all the nights of rough-housing and pure pleasure, the love stricken teen never ceases to occasionally moan the detective’s name, much to the chagrin of the Yakuza.

Narumi sighs as he runs his fingers through the part of his hair. He already knew his objections held no water. They never do. 

“Alright then, but I’d better see that pretty little face there-“ Raidou hides his reddening cheeks under the shade of his imperial cap “-back here unscathed, or somebody in this town is gonna be in a wooden kimono.” Narumi twirls his nifty revolver around as he improperly leans back into his chair, feet charismatically on the table. 

* * *

Gouto-Douji, attempting to assume plausible deniability for the sake of protecting the summoner, leaves his side in favor of mind-reading passerby to wait out the time. Meanwhile, inside the bathhouse....

“FUCK- that’s a good ass mouth, boy..” one of the Yakuza men talked dirty to Raidou, as he made his way down his shaft with his skilled tongue. Even though his hands should’ve ve been callous from katana wielding, the summoner’s hands were quite delicate, yet long, so he made quick work of 2 men on both sides of himself as he served another from the front.   
  
“Boy? That’s no boy. That’s a dame. A pretty little dame at best. Such soft but striking eyes, and that voluptuous rump-“ Raidou keens as a Yakuza man slaps his ass “- the only thing that separates it is those hunky lil sideburns and that nice package of his, not that it’s a takeaway..” the Yakuza man smirked as he snaked his arm under Raidou and gave him a few pumps, causing him to elicit a sharp moan around the other Yakuza’s girthy manhood. 

Raidou finished his first round of handjobs, ending with the men ejaculating on his back. Meanwhile, that Yakuza man prepared Raidou from the back, readying him for Satake. The summoner swallowed the load from the first BJ, and turned to kiss the Yakuza man to show reciprocal affection. Johei is a fair person. 

Suddenly, two intimidatingly sized hands wrapped around his waist as he lifted up from the ground with head splitting speed. The buff yakuza head manhandled Raidou into his lap, back flush against his big tattooed pecks. Satake pried Raidou’s legs open, making everything visible to see in the bathhouse. 

“What a big _slut_ you’ve become” Kuzunoha groaned at the disparaging, humiliating deep voice in his ear. He indeed became more racy and promiscuous over time. Kenzou then fondled his nipples, drawing out sweet noises from the summoner’s mouth. The student leaked an abnormal amount of pre-ejaculate from his penis. “You like this. Being exposed, used, abused in front of my men. Begging for mercy as you let your name be smeared in nothing but filth and lust. Such an honorable detective, hmmm? But you are just too damn **sexy** to be left with such a mundane life. Be my right hand and-“

Raidou stiffened at the prospect of leaving Narumi for a life like this. Sure, he enjoyed the occasional experience of being fucked into oblivion, but no amount of sexual activity could make up for the little happy hops in his cock from watching Narumi strut his stuff around the capital. 

“Hmmm..” Kenzou remarked. “I anticipated this reaction. Well, the offer is always on the table. I can’t force you detective, but when you get bored of that wet mop of a boss you got, come with me. Though, as of right now-“ Raidou rushed to clasp his hands and stifle a loud moan as Satake thrusted up with no warning “-I’ll just have to convince you with my dick”

All Raidou could do was shake and cry out in absolute pleasure as Satake absolutely wrecked his rim and milked his prostate, fucking him into a puddle. The position they were in made it easy for Kenzou to stroke Raidou’s dick and nipples simultaneously, all while his subordinates got a nice, pornographic view. Even during the overstimulation, Kuzunoha was still expected to give handjobs to all the men in the bathhouse. One cumshot at a time, Raidou milked each and every man’s testicle, all while losing touch with reality, everything in his body tingling. 

“You’re _my_ bitch now, and only _mine.”_ Satake fucked upwards in a very harsh manner, straight into the junior detective’s prostate. 

Oh **. Oh**. _”AHHNN♡~“_ Raidou could only keen loudly, making an ahegao face as Satake abused his sweetspot. Oh, how Satake’s thick penis drives him absolutely insane. He never wants to leave his lap, somewhat tempted to take his offer and become a whimpering bitch for the rest of his life. His head spun as more and more dicks exploded into his hands and onto his face, feet, inner thighs - it was an absolute mob, and he reveled in the humiliation. But in the back of his mind, all he could think about was-

**”RAIDOU!”**

The summoner froze in horror, eyes blown wide. Satake smirked. His men cleared their way out of the view to reveal none other than the enraged detective.

”N-narumi, I can expl-NNGHHH!” Kenzou thrusted up twice as hard and twice as fast while pumping Raidou’s cock at an absurd rate. “YES yes yesss yessss yesssss oh please yes hnnngggggggg~” Raidou lost all sense of reason, overstimulation being paired with the fact that Narumi was watching him getting fucked into a mess - he bucked his hips wildly at that notion. 

Narumi could only watch in dispair as the most distasteful man in the capital speared his assistant right in front of him, as if marking his territory. He and the burly man made fierce eye contact, and Kenzou only smirked as he was caught in the act of stealing the pearls of _**his Raidou-**_

“N-narumi-san...AHHHHNNN- I'm~NO-” The summoner began to reach to his climax, screaming the formers name in an attempt to speak.

Narumi’s dick twitched under his bathhouse towel. But it only enraged him even further as the summoner should be screaming sweet nothings on HIS penis. Why he never approached him, why he chose Kenzou, and who in the hell told Kenzou he could steal HIS Johei from him?! A plethora of thoughts ran through his head. 

“Do it, _**slut**_. Scream your true master’s name, _like a bitch in heat_. He’s watching. Are you happy now? I did this for you.” ****

Raidou looked directly into Shouhei’s eyes, tear stained cheeks past the point of crimson, legs and ass aching from being held and fucked open, nipples stained purple from how erect they were, torso and abdomen lined with beads of ejaculate from men in the bathhouse.

"Oooohh♡ N-narumi-san..Ahhnngg~ please, I can’t take it anymore...NGH♡! I want you so bad, I want your hands all over my body-“

Shouhei felt a rush of blood down his cock.

“-I want to lay with you, narumi san-“

Lay. Not fuck, “lay”. 

Maintaining innocence, after being fucked like a rag doll. 

Narumi couldn’t contain himself.

As he walked towards Raidou, he pumped his already hard dick to shambles. Quickly, he replaced Kenzou’s hand with his own, looking deel into Raidou’s eyes. 

Raidou came undone.

”AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” Raidou came straight onto Narumi's ’s abdomen, thick, white ribbons of cream completely covering them. He convulsed, eyes rolling back for a solid minute, Satake and Narumi steadying him.   
  


* * *

“This isn’t over, Kenzou” a militant Narumi made harsh threats against the Yakuza Lord. Kenzou merely chuckled. “You can have him, he's not my problem anymore. Though I’m not sure if he’s actually done with my dick...nobody is.”

From behind them, a sleepy overspent high school student laid on the tatami mat. _“Uggghhh”_ he moaned in pain and exhaustion.

Shouhei and Satake exchanged looks.

“We probably overdid it.”

”Yeah.”

_”Ah.”_


End file.
